


Links and portals

by SolarNexus



Series: Tales of the heros [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: Lydia and Link find a strange portal and run into Twi and Wind
Series: Tales of the heros [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079582
Kudos: 1





	Links and portals

**Author's Note:**

> First actual LU one shot?
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> There's also mentions of ptsd so be aware of that

"Dad hurry up!" 

"Im coming im coming. Im not as young as I used to be Lydia" Link commented, an amused chuckle leaving from him as he playfully rolled his eyes at her. 

"You can always ask Purah for a youth Potion~~" Lydia teased out and a small 'psht' left Link

"Im still able to keep up with you with what i can make" Link stated

"Of course you can old owl" Lydia let a spluttered laugh out at seeing Links reaction and they eventually reached the top of the gerudo Highlands with Lydia pulling herself up first, "Haha! I win!" Lydia held her fists up, giving a small whoop in celebration before sitting down at the edge of the mountain and slipped on her rito coat and headgear. 

Link appeared next to her a minute later and also sat down at the edge. 

"Selfie for the album pops?" Lydia asked, pulling the shiekah slate out from its pouch and Lydia held it out in front of them. 

"Say cheese!" Lydia exclaimed and clicked the button on the side. 

"Lemme see." Link took the slate from Lydia and wrinkled his nose up at the photo, "no no no. You didn't get my good side" 

" **what!?** Dad you haven't even  **got** a good side!" Lydia laughed out, holding her stomach and fell onto her back while link faked a hurt look. As Link was thinking about tickling his daughters sides, a portal up below them and both Link and Lydia poked their heads over the ledge. 

"....new adventure?" Link asked

"It's always a new adventure when something new pops up." Lydia stood up, taking a few steps back, rocking onto her back leg and sprinted to the edge and dived off the cliff

"Lydia-!" a small groan left Link, Stood up and jumped off, throwing his paraglider up and gently glided down into the portal. 

* * *

"yaHO- oh this looks different" lydia curled up into a ball and took her paraglider up, the wind rushing up to greet it and she was yanked up by the wind. 

" **lydia!** " Link hissed out from up above and dropped to her level, the duo swung left, scanning the land under them before landing on a ledge. 

"smoke up ahead." Lydia stated, changing from her cold wear to her champion clothes and put her cloak on, pulling her hood up and laced up her boots.

'It's time to be quiet. Got a stealth potion?' Link asked and Lydia nodded, taking it out and downing the potion in one. With Link in his stealth clothes and Lydia in her champion set, the two climbed down and into the forest, being careful to not disturb anyone or anything. 

Link held a fist up for Lydia to stop then motioned to a tree, without thinking, Lydia immediately climbed up it and pulled her bow out, docking an arrow and pulled it back. 

Link climbed up into another tree, pulling his own bow out. To Lydia, it seemed like a bokoblin camp and her suspicions were correct when a red head popped up. Lydia quickly switched to an electrical arrow and shot a direct hit to the bokoblins head. Link followed her lead and they both climbed out their respective trees and over to the camp. 

"...its not their camp" Lydia murmured out, crouching down in front of the still burning fire. 

"Unless Bokoblins have bags then i suppose not" Link stated, rubbing his chin in thought before spotting what looked to be the master sword, "Lydia you have the master sword on your back, right?" 

"huh? Oh. Yeah i do…why?" Lydia walked over to where link was and all the air left her body. Who was walking about with a replica of the master sword!? 

Lydia's ear twitched slightly and moved her head to the dense wood, nudging her father and motioning to a bush to hide in, Link hid in the bush first, followed by lydia (who he had to drag in) 

"Twi c'mon!" 

"Shut up kid i swear i saw two bokoblins coming here" Lydia's eyes widened and gently nudged her dad before signing. 

'I know the taller one! Its Twi.'

'Whos the smaller kid?' Link asked

'aaaah….wind? I think? What tunic is he wearing?' Lydia asked back

'blue. Is he a champion?'

'that's wind. And no. Not a champion. If i remember correctly he had to prove himself to even  **get** the triforce of courage.' As she was signing, Epona had wandered over to the bush, stuck her nose through and snuffed at her hair causing Lydia to freeze and jump out the bush, falling straight into Twi's back. 

And  **link** , well, he couldn't help but tumble out the bush in laughter. 

"Lydia you- oh Hylia you got scared from a  **horse** !" 

"Lyddie!" Wind was the first to speak and he immediately jumped onto Lydia, pulling her into a hug and a small chuckle left her. 

"Heya kiddo. Im surprised you remember me" 

"eh. You come and go" Wind stated nonchalantly and that made lydia wheeze. Since when did Wind get so sarcastic? 

"Lydia, who's he?" it was twi's turn to speak up and Lydia stood up and threw herself at her father, to which Link instantly caught her.

"This here is my ol' pops!" 

"Lydia im not  **that old** !" 

"you're like 166!"

"That's  **nowhere near my age** !" 

"oh excuse me. 200."

" **lydia-!** " Link hung his head in defeat and Lydia let a small snicker out, then gently patted his shoulder before slipping out his arms 

"I can see where you get the wildness from now" Twi commented, looking like he was about to have a crisis that Lydia had come back with her father

"uh how did you get here?" 

"A portal opened up on the side of a cliff" Lydia said, shrugging her shoulders and sat down in front of the fire, pulling a bass out and shoved it onto one of her swords so she could roast it. 

"Sorry what?" 

"Yeah she's telling the truth. Lydia stop using your sword as a roasting stick!" 

"Yeah will find a spear and I'll use that instead" Lydia stuck her tongue out at her dad, taking a bottle of goron spice out and sprinkling it over the bass and tossed it over to Wind who juggled the fish about before catching it and slowly bit into it 

"oh wow-! That's so yummy! Oh its spicy-" 

"i have some milk if you want that?" Lydia said, pulling a bottle of milk our and tossed it over to wind who was  **thankful** that she had a bottle of milk to spare. 

"Hm Twi? Where are the others?" Lydia asked, standing up and looked about, her eyes narrowing. 

"we don't know. We were all together and then it was just me and wind left" Twi responded with and Link rubbed his chin in thought. 

"Okay then. Lets retrace your steps! You may want to pack everything up just in case we don't come back."

* * *

"So, how've you been doing since…?" Twi trailed off and Lydia rubbed the back of her neck, glancing to the side slightly. 

"It's still hard…even though i was in the shrine for ten years it…it felt shorter with you guys? Im not sure if it was just because i wasn't physically there and just…sucked into some kind of limbo but…im still adjusting, if that makes sense?" Lydia responded with before continuing, "I feel like…i feel like a  **failure.** I was away from Ruta and Sidon for ten years and everything around me has changed now." 

"Do you regret taking the master sword?" Twi asked and Lydia shrugged

"If it wasn't me then it would've been dad again..and when he gave the sword back, he forfeited the right to use it again…i still have nightmares about what could've happened twi…" 

"Who wouldn't? Im sure your dad has some issues mentally that he's working through still. I'd take a guess and say that you're sharing some signs of it too." Up ahead, twi could see Link and Wind talking to each other, a smile on both their faces. 

A few more minutes went by until eventually, the group came to a stop at a portal that looked like the one Link and Lydia jumped through. 

"...Lets go!" Lydia exclaimed, running through it first. 

"Lydia get back here!" Link yelled after her, running in next. Twi and wind looked to one another, shrugged and they both walked through at the same time. 

When all four of them emerged from the portal, Lydia and Link gave a huge sigh of relief at the sight of hateno village. 

"Home sweet home!" Lydia stretched her arms out, jumping down from where they appeared and began to stroll back to her home, Phantom nickering in delight when he saw her and trotted over to nuzzle her face. 

"I missed you too bud." a soft laugh left Lydia, patting Phantoms neck and that's when all four of them heard a bang and saw smoke come out the house. 

And saw loren run out coughing and hacking with his hair blown back and soot in his face. 

"Loren!? What in hylia's name did you do!" 

"Lydia i blew my present up for Riju!" 

"Was your present  **explosives** !? Oh my god you actually are an idiot" Lydia groaned out, pinching her nose and before the twins could start an argument, Loren glanced over to their dad and the other two links and narrowed his eyes. 

"Lydia. Did you bring more links back?" 

"....."

"LYDIA!"

"Well me and dad jumped into this really weird portal and ended up in a different Hyrule and-" Lydia got cut off by Twi and a huff left her. 

"did you see a group of Links with an old owl, so high with an eye closed?" 

"Twi that was rude" Lydia grumbled out, then went back to patting phantom and giving him so apples whilst cooing 'Whos a good boy' 

"uuuh….yeah. I did. They're at the inn down in the town" Loren stated, then rubbed his chin, "sooooo, which one are you?" 

"Twilight hero" Lydia responded with and a small nod left Loren. 

"Of course. Lydia please help me with Rijus gift" 

"what is it you were even giving her to make it blow up in the first place?" Lydia asked, Walking back into the house with Loren

"...who was that?" Wind finally asked and looked up to phantom in awe. 

"That was my son, Loren" Link simply stated, "Lydia and Loren are twins and they're both as chaotic alone as they are together"

"Great. Triple the trouble" Twi grumbled out. 

"Well i think he's cool! Apart from the owl, I'm surprised another link finally managed to settle down!" Wind exclaimed 

"speaking of the owl. Maybe we should go and meet up with the others" Twi said, rubbing the back of his head and wind nodded

"Yeah good idea!" 

"I'll take you guys into the town and we can look for them together" Link stated and twi and wind nodded. 

Link didn't have any idea in how long the others were in this hyrule for so, he'd just have to explain stuff as they went. 

And maybe teach one of them to cook


End file.
